clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:King of cp
Hi, King of cp! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Royal XVI page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! People You Should Meet for Help There are many veteran users here, and though anybody can help you (DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK ANYONE), these people are specialized in a field or skill. *'TurtleShroom' - If you want to learn about site policy, what's legal and what isn't, and how to work around it, you should come to TS. He is the main man when it comes to dicipline, interpretation of site policy, blockings, and, if you are cyberbullied/harassed, a good butt kicking. Message him whenever you need to, as he gets very lonely. TurtleShroom is a very loyal user who returns almost daily and has a long wiki history. Befriend TS, and you have friends in high places. *'Ninjinian' - Ninjinian is the mastermind behind the UnitedTerra series of articles. If you want to write a country and get it noticed quickly, Ninjinian is your user. Once overshadowed by the USA, United Terra and friends get noticed thanks to him. *'Explorer 767' - the closest remaining thing we have to a Founder, Explorer 767 is the man to come to for just about anything. A jack-of-all-trades, Explorer can help you with most anything CPFW. Do you need help with parodies? How about continuity? Do you need a pep-talk? Do you want to learn about the Bureau of Fiction, Masters of the Universe, or, better yet, join them in some way? Go to Explorer. *'Corai' - is roleplay your thing? Is collaboration your passion? Do you edit other people's articles as if they were your own? Corai is your man for all things in-character roleplaying, expansions, knock-offs, and spinoffs of any existing article. *'Tails6000' - do you adore video games, television, and/or Sonic the Hedgehog? Is Corai not enough to feed your urge to roleplay? Do you want to have a friendly, informal chat on anything and everything? Tails is your source for all things casual, and all things video games. *'Dan Beronews' - Dan is the man behind Dan Beronews and the CNIC. Originally under the name "Anniemoose98", Dan has been in a position of power on the wiki for almost a year, so he can answer any questions. He is quite nice and can help you with any problems on or with the wiki. *'EternalMagma' -Originally Metalmanager, EternalMagma is a great artist and writer. He has written things such as Metalmanager and Jitsu. He is a great user who would be glad to help with stories and images. *'Austin8310' - Austin is a great contributor to the wiki and is famous for his excellent imagery and always takes his requests. *'XTUX345' - XTUX has formed a team with Austin to create images. He has been a great editor here for a while now and is great to talk to when you're lost on the wiki. *'Speeddasher' - do you love to draw? Are images your hobby? If so, you need to view Speeddasher's art. He is a true painting mastermind who knows his way around PhotoShop. DeviantArt has nothing on this man, but he does not take requests. We repeat, Speeddasher does not take requests! Speeddasher will help you with geenral inquries and can help you with YOUR art. Also, user beware, he's modest. *'E-144' - a rising star in the database, E-144 takes general questions and friendly discussions. He wants to be your friend, too. *'Happyface414' - do you need advice on super penguins, creatures with powers, and dramatic stories? Go to HF. Happyface ahs been a long and tireless contributor who has been down on his luck and has experienced frustration. He has a short temper and is easily angered, but is in fact a very friendly person once you get to know him. HF is considering quitting, we all encourage you to convince him to stay. HF will answer general inquiries and character improvement questions. *'The Leader' - an unknown sysop, The Leader mostly edits hard and also fixes stories. If you have writers block, ask The Leader how to continue it. Like Happyface, he has a short temper but it's rarely seen in action. Combine him with another user and you can continue any story. *'Zone and Kill' - they're actually two users. Zone is an excellent writer who can help with your stories. He is the creator of Zone and high quality articles. Kill is the illustrator who draws many high quality pictures. Sadly, Kill has recently quit. *'Zapwire' - have a technical question? Ask Zapwire. Zapwire uses something called Linux and may often talk about it. Zapwire is planning Project Tern, which is set to move this wiki to another server. If you want to know more, ask Zapwire. *'The RV Clan' - do you want to view some of our greatest work, for inspiration? Disbanded in 2008, the RV Clan consists of legendary users who eternally left a mark on this database. If you see a reference to "Bugzy", you are probably reading about a member of the RV Clan. * Everyone - anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as any other man when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Railfan1 (Talk) 23:31, March 11, 2011 Reason for edits? Hi, King! Welcome! I see that you've deleted a bunch of content. Can you tell me why you did that? --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) well my people thinks those articles are so offensive to the normal penguins :: Hey, King, I need you to stop deleting content. Please focus your efforts on adding new content. Or if a page is bothering you, you can add a new section to an article explaining why it's controversial, or discuss it on its talk page. That is far more constructive than just deleting it. Can you do that? --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I just blocked you for 2 hours while we clean up. While you're blocked, you can still update this page, so let's talk here. It's considered vandalism on most wikis, and grounds for removal. You can *improve* content, or discuss why it's offensive, but don't delete it. The new wiki won't allow you to do it, either. Will you stop please? --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) well see swiss ninja tooks all politic charges of the antartica and dont stop! that its because i been deleted his articles because swiss ninja wants to be the king of all and other penguins cant have politic charges like emperor king etc that is because i been deleting if you have any solutio tell me i dont delete more please reply this --King of cp 00:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, okay, thank you for explaining. That makes sense. Unfortunately, we still can't allow massive page deletions, so how about this: create new storylines, create new roles, build on what's here, and build up more power in other characters so that swiss ninja isn't so big anymore compared to everyone else. You can even edit some of these existing pages to change the story, but be careful -- there's a BIG difference between vandalism and creativity. Go for creativity. That's how we make a healthy wiki. : Let me be clear now: your block will expire really soon, but if you keep deleting pages, I will have to block you for much longer. And I'll rollback the page deletions, anyway, so it really doesn't do you any good. : I think you have great creativity and I would love to see you continue to contribute. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) thats a good idea thanks i will sop deleting and i will create a new character again thanks for the idea see you later please reply --King of cp 00:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : Great! Thanks! Looking forward to it! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hello, King of cp. My name is Happy Too. I encourage you to move to the new wiki. We have experienced editors that can help you with almost anything, and we have a wonderful community, which you are welcome to join. Although it's your choice, I truly think you should move over to us at the new wiki. Plus also, if you move, I can make you a signature, which you can use to sign your posts on each talk page. Please consider it, as we'd love to have you. Yours sincerely, Happy Too. --'Happy Too frankly does give a damn! 03:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Where Where is the new wiki :Here. --'Happy Too frankly does give a damn! 03:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) how many readers have that wiki? :I'm not sure what you mean. Do you mean how many editors are there? --'Happy Too frankly does give a damn! 04:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) readers not editors :A fair few. --'Happy Too frankly does give a damn! 05:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) oh you are from england? :No. Why? But really, I suggest to come to the new wiki and edit. --'Happy Too frankly does give a damn! 06:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i am busy making copies of my articles but i will edit in the new wiki :I can import them onto the new wiki. Just give my a list of articles.--Blue November 17:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) well This is the list: Royal XVI, King of Cp, The Royal Family of Antartica, The castle, The Maledictor that is all see you in the new wiki --King of cp 18:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i cant move to the new wiki because my images doesn't are shown Edits why are you deleting all? --Lord of Dark Talk 00:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) i made an enquest this articles make other users feel bad and i am doing god stuffs waddle on! --King of cp 00:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) \ This message is for dopp well see swiss ninja tooks all politic charges of the antartica and dont stop! that its because i been deleted his articles because swiss ninja wants to be the king of all and other penguins cant have politic charges like emperor king etc that is because i been deleting if you have any solutio tell me i dont delete more please reply this--King of cp 00:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) STOP IT STKNY DOOD! YOUR LAME! =P Swiss Ninja I AM WATCHING YOU ¡ERES DEL PAIZ DE ESPAÑOL! Este wiki tiene nadie. Todos van al wiki nuevo. Suiza Ninja es un pinguino grande! RESPECT SWISS NINJA wot wot wot Swiss Ninja necesita tener todos los países. I AM WATCHING YOU SWISS SWISS SWISS IS STALKING YOU ¡Bienvenido al Wiki Viejo! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 02:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) PS: ¡YO HABLO, LEO, Y COMPRENDE ESPAÑOL TAMBIEN! Swiss i am british i understand a little bit of spanishbut my lenguage is ENGLISH you dont need more countries i want countries too but you cant get all the countries see you later please reply --King of cp 02:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) If you come to the new wiki, we will import your edits, userpage, images and articles. You have my word on that. And for god's sake don't listen to anything wikia staff tell you. Propoganda. They banned us for non-existant crimes. They stripped us of our admin power. They knowingly enforced changes on the network that everyone hated. They tried to crush us. They failed. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 17:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Rey de CP Your English is terrible. I know you are from Venezuela, as your IP suggests. Hola. Me llamo Swiss Ninja. ¡Prepara a muerte! No te preocupes. No es malo que eres de un país castellano/español. Este wiki es nada, ahora. Nunca viene aqui. Para nada. Debes venir al nuevo wiki. Espanol/Castellano es una idioma buena. Este wiki necesita muerer. Por favor. En ingles, nosotros dicemos:"Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Piensa, Rey de CP. Piensa de estas palabras. -Suiza Ninja (Swiss Ninja)